Walkertron
:"Concentration is the key to -- oh, sweet, look, a bus!" Walkertron, or Walky, isn't sure of the circumstances of his birth or the source of his counterintuitive name. Thankfully, these enigmas are far down on the list of things that bother him, and, frankly, it's not a list he really pays attention to, if he even has one at all. Walkertron only cares about one thing -- whatever random thing struck his mind most recently. Walkertron, seriously, is scatterbrained. Some dare to claim that beneath his vapid exterior, he's actually fairly intelligent, but that quality, whether or not it exists, is immaterial. He simply doesn't have the focus to use what intelligence he has. If it weren't for his inspired fits of bravery when crises push him to act, he'd be a totally useless Autobot alltogether. His strength and firepower are nothing to rave about. But when it counts, he's got guts, and that, coupled with his general friendliness, keeps him in good sorts with his teammates. He has a twin sister---Salvo, who is as competent and dark as Walkertron is incompetent and lighthearted. The two siblings have a symbiotic relationship -- he keeps her from drowning in her own angst, and she keeps him from becoming this year's Darwin Award winner. They, along with Joystick and Mic, are dysfunctional teammates under Chason's command. Walkertron carries a standard-issue concussion laser rifle. In vehicle mode, he can achieve speeds of up to 200 miles per hour for a limited span of time. Combined with his Wave Crusher, he is capable of flight. Fiction Walkertron appeared without explanation as an Autobot under the controversial leadership of Grimlock. He was shown supporting Blaster's mutiny, and cheered the usurper when he fought the Dinobot on the moon. When Ratbat's Decepticons attacked moments later, he was acid-blasted by Rampage. Walkertron, along with the rest of his teammates under Chason's command, was captured by the master criminal, The Mechanic. When Salvo broke free, she released the restraints around Walkertron and their teammates, allowing Walkertron to retrieve the remainder of The Mechanic's stolen goods, including the Power Booster Rod. Walkertron used the Rod to lift a computer console, revealing the criminal's hiding place, when the FBI arrived to look for him. Once Optimus Prime had returned to Earth as a Powermaster, the legendary Autobot leader took stock of his warriors. Walkertron was there when Joystick attempted to explain the concept of her female gender to Prime, who was confused. Later, Walkertron was seen with Slapdash and Joyride when Prime called for a report on the status of the kidnapped human friend of the Autobots, Buster Witwicky. Buster Witwicky's location was made known when he sent a distress call from the Arctic. The whole Autobot army arrived on scene, including Walkertron. However, it was a trap. The Decepticon base was nearby, and the Autobots were overshelmed; Walkertron grappled with Frenzy. It became quickly obvious that the whole setup was planned by the mischievous Starscream, who had left Earth to grab the power of the Underbase for himself. After pursuing Starscream and deterring him from absorbing all of the Underbase, the Autobots and Decepticons allied themselves and split up into three teams. Chason's group, including Walkertron, was sent to New York. Tragically, Starscream blasted all four of Walkertron's teammates without much trouble. Angered, Walkertron charged at Starscream, but Walkertron was also destroyed. Walkertron did not appear again until Grimlock travelled to Hydrus Four in search of the miracle cure, Nucleon. After Grimlock returned the Ark to Cybertron, where the entire Transformer race was battling Unicron, the archenemy of their creator, Primus, Walkertron and his restored teammates were thrown into battle once again. Walkertron grappled with his new lease on life. In a rare moment of focus, he worried he would lose his life again so quickly following his return from death. But after an internal monologue, he changed his mind with strong new resolve, realizing that he would rather live his life with integrity. He resumed his attack on the Chaos Bringer. Walkertron survived the battle. He was quickly indisposed in the wake of Unicron's destruction, however, by an attack from strange underworldly creatures. Aiding the Micromaster Roadhandler, he managed to hold off these primitive beings until some Decepticons arrived. Horri-bull was amused that the two Autobots owed their lives to him, a turn of events that Walkertron strongly disliked until he forgot a few minutes later. The post-Unicron Decepticon/Autobot alliance was quickly exposed for the sham it was as the Decepticons left the Autobots to die on their self-destructing homeworld. Though Grimlock had a secret means to leave the planet and pursue their deceivers, Walkertron was knocked unconscious by a piece of crumbling debris and left behind. He was awoken by Firebot, member of a strange new Transformer race called Mini-Cons. During the Autobots' long absence, Walkertron assisted the Mini-Cons in their stated mission of rebuilding their inherited planet. Walkertron even befriended a Mini-Con partner, a lifting crane named Chore. Tragically, at the climax of the ensuing Mini-Con civil war, Chore was killed. Years later, after peace was restored to Cybertron and the Autobots returned, word came of the return of Megatron to Earth. Optimus Prime asked for warriors to join him in stopping this new threat before a new war broke out, and Walkertron happily obliged. Toys Classics Walkertron (Deluxe, 2007) :Walkertron is a retool of Classics Bumblebee. He comes with a single accessory: A jet ski/trailer called "Wave Crusher." In robot mode, Walkertron is articulated with ball joints at the head, shoulders, elbows, hips, and has hinge knees. Wave Crusher converts into a jet pack that mounts onto his back. Walkertron's version of the mold has a new head. :Common complaints with the toy usually involve the sloppy paint applications, some of which can shed if one is not careful. : This mold was also used to make Classics Bumblebee, Bug Bite and Cliffjumper. External links *Walkerton at Walkypedia! Category: Autobots Category: Males Category:Characters